Question: First consider the expression for: $5$ plus the product of $-8$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $3$ times that expression and then add $1$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-8$ and $x$ $-8 \times x = \color{orange}{-8x}$ What is $5$ plus $-8x$ $-8x$ $ + 5$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (-8x + 5) = \color{orange}{3(-8x+5)}$ What does adding $1$ to $\color{orange}{3(-8x+5)}$ do? $3(-8x+5)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(-8x+5)+1$.